Proie saignante
by Iroko
Summary: Voldemort a détruit le portoloin ! Horrifié par la mort de Cédric, dominé dans la parodie de duel imposé par le mage noir, Harry n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Alors que son sang s'échappe de nombreuses blessures, il prie sa magie de se retrouver loin d'ici...
1. Proie à tuer

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Après les loups, les vampires, ça va saigner ! Et on commence dans le feu de l'action – ou plutôt d'un cimetière – avec un Voldemort tout juste sorti du chaudron.

 **Proie saignante**

 **Chapitre 1 : Proie à tuer**

Ravi - hystérique - d'avoir retrouvé un corps et de pouvoir toucher Harry sans plus de douleur, Voldemort se mit à jouer de la baguette pour bien la reprendre en main. Négligeant Pettigrow qui gémissait dans un coin sur son moignon sanguinolent, il se défoula avec quelques sorts d'explosion, réduisant en miette le trophée des trois sorciers et mettant en charpie le cadavre immaculé de Cédric. Après s'être un peu défoulé, le terrible mage noir reprit un minimum de sérieux - oui parce que là il ressemblait plus à un gosse de deux ans qui détruit les tours de kapla de son grand frère - et demanda à Pettigrow de tendre son bras. Celui-ci tendit son moignon avec espoir avant que ne claque un "Ton autre bras !" et que la douleur de la marque activée sur son bras gauche ne vienne concurrencer la douleur de son moignon droit. Laissant son pitoyable - mais au final bien utile - serviteur souffrir dans son coin, Lord Voldemort accueillit ses autres serviteurs - bien plus capables, riches et influents mais qui ne l'avaient pas cherché et retrouvé eux ! Après un discours où il alterna entre reproches, explications sur sa pseudo-mort - en diminuant au maximum ses erreurs et le rôle d'Harry - façonnage d'une main en argent pour Pettigrow - histoire qu'il arrête de pleurnicher - et projets grandiloquents pour leur association aux nobles buts - rien de plus noble que l'obtention du pouvoir - et de droits Salazaresques, il entreprit de briser l'image de sauveur d'Harry en lui imposant un duel équitable - le fait qu'Harry soit traumatisé avec un bras sanguinolent et que Voldemort ait de nombreuses années de pratique de duel et connaisse bien plus de sorts n'avait aucune importance. Aucun des expeliarmus d'Harry ne touchaient leur cible alors qu'il se prenait des doloris, recevait une pluie de cailloux en ayant évité de peu un sort d'explosion ou voyait son sang s'échapper par une nouvelle blessure suite à un sort de découpe.

Complètement dominé, horrifié par la mort de Cédric, la renaissance de Voldemort et sa mort prochaine, Harry paniqua et pria de toute sa magie de se retrouver loin d'ici. Une sensation étrange le prit, lui tordant le cœur alors que tout ce qui l'entourait vacillait. Quand tout se stabilisa à nouveau après un instant d'éternité, Harry se retrouva au cœur d'une forêt en plein jour, une nouvelle blessure étrange à l'épaule s'ajoutant à la torture qu'était son corps. Haletant, il essaya de reprendre son souffle avant que du bruit ne le pousse à relever son bras pour être en position de se défendre. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer un mouvement dans un coin de son champ de vision que quelque chose le percuta et que des crocs se plantèrent dans son bras, lui infligeant un surcroît de douleur. Il enregistra vaguement que la bête lui suçait le sang avant que l'anémie qui le menaçait depuis un moment ne lui fasse finalement perdre conscience.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	2. Proie saignante

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Passons de l'autre côté de la scène, celui des prédateurs.

 **Proie saignante**

 **Chapitre 2 : Proie saignante**

Les Cullen étaient en pleine partie de chasse (uniquement les hommes qui avaient prétendu qu'ils étaient affamés - ou s'étaient arrangés pour l'être - pour échapper au grand salon du shopping de New York que les femmes ne voulaient absolument pas louper - et où les hommes n'avaient pas envie de servir de mules peut importe leur force vampirique) lorsqu'un événement totalement imprévu et irrationnel se produisit. Alors qu'ils coursaient gentiment - bon peut-être pas de l'avis de leurs proies - une petite harde de biches fort appétissantes - même si Emmett se plaignait que ce ne soit pas son plat préféré - une proie sanguinolente apparut de nulle part à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Le temps qu'ils réalisent qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, Jasper était déjà en train de le mordre. Refrénant au maximum leurs instincts, Edward et Emmett réussirent à lui faire lâcher prise et l'entraînèrent le plus loin possible, laissant Carlisle et son contrôle de fer s'occuper de la malheureuse victime.

Peu désireux d'avoir des ennuis avec les Volturi à cause d'un enfant transformé ou avec les Quileutes pour une personne tuée, Carlisle essaya d'aspirer le venin, espérant qu'il était encore temps de stopper la transformation et heureux que Jasper n'ait pas mordu à la carotide où le sang circulait plus vite et passait rapidement dans le cœur qui le propageait dans le reste du corps. Après un moment il fut soulagé de ne plus goûter que du sang pur - qu'il recrachait au fur et à mesure pour ne pas que ses yeux rougissent et puis il n'avait jamais bu de sang humain et espérait continuer. Déchirant les vêtements du jeune garçon, il entreprit de panser ses trop nombreuses blessures avant de le ramener chez lui. Avec la morsure il ne pouvait pas le ramener à l'hôpital au risque que les métamorphes l'apprennent et puis sa maison était plus près. A peine arrivé, il installa une perfusion, bénissant qu'avec son adorât de vampire et son travail de médecin, ça faisait longtemps qu'il reconnaissait les différents groupes sanguins à l'odeur. Il doutait qu'il y aurait eu le temps de faire une analyse et le garçon était bien trop faible pour le faire reprendre conscience et lui demander – et encore faudrait-il qu'il connaisse son groupe sanguin. Pendant que le liquide vital redonnait des couleurs à son patient - il les concurrençait sérieusement au niveau du teint - il entrepris de soigner les différentes blessures. Autant les coupures étaient très nettes - un peu trop, ça ressemblait à de la torture plutôt qu'à une bagarre, d'ailleurs il y avait des traces de cordes autour des poignets, du torse et des chevilles - autant la blessure à l'épaule ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir. On aurait dit qu'un morceau avait disparu mais les bords ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'un arrachage ni d'un découpage. Sans compter des tremblements résiduels qui pouvaient être dus à une douleur intense ou à de la drogue.

Le garçon était vraiment un mystère, à commencer par son apparition, ses blessures étranges, qui maintenant qu'elles étaient refermées lui laissait remarquer que son sang était moins attirant que la normale - s'il n'avait pas saigné de toute part, Jasper aurait sans doute eu moins de mal à le côtoyer que les élèves du lycée - l'étrange bâton qu'il n'avait pas lâché même après que Jasper lui ait mordu le bras et qu'il se soit évanoui, sans compter qu'Alice n'avait pas eu de vision de Jasper perdant le contrôle et mordant quelqu'un.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	3. Proie à protéger

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 **Proie saignante**

 **Chapitre 3 : Proie à protéger**

Après concertation téléphonique, Alice vint chercher les affaires de Jasper pour le rejoindre et partir en vacances sur l'île d'Esmée, le temps que ses yeux ne soient plus rouges pour ne pas avoir de problème avec des loups pointilleux au sang un peu trop chaud - dans tous les sens du terme. Rosalie étant comme toujours assez réfractaire à tout "danger" potentiel et Emmett étant cet adorable balourd, Carlisle leur demanda également de prendre des vacances. Sous les blessures récentes de son patient, il avait relevé les marques d'une maltraitance qui avait dû s'étaler sur plusieurs années, il serait peut-être fragile et dépressif. Avec tous les événements étranges qui l'entouraient, il ne pouvait pas le livrer à l'hôpital, et lui, Esme et Edward étaient les mieux placé pour s'occuper de lui. Carlisle en tant que médecin, Edward pour sa capacité de lire les esprits et Esmée pour l'amour qu'elle dégageait et ses talents de cuisinière. Elle était d'ailleurs partie faire les courses tandis que les deux hommes veillaient le jeune garçon.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se crut d'abord à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais il nota rapidement que l'odeur n'était pas la même. Entrouvrant difficilement les yeux, il tomba sur un visage sympathique avec un sourire bienveillant qui le rassura bien qu'il soit inconnu.

\- Où...?

\- Vous êtes chez moi. Je vous ai trouvé blessé en forêt et j'ai préféré vous ramener au plus près pour vous soigner immédiatement vu la gravité de votre état. Étant médecin j'ai toujours un minimum de matériel chez moi, ça m'évite le déplacement à l'hôpital si des membres de ma famille se blessent.

Edward - qui se tenait hors de vue près de la porte - fronça les sourcils à la pensée qu'il intercepta. Comment ça "Médecin, alors je suis dans le monde moldu" ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez de la famille que je pourrais contacter ?

\- Non...orphe...lin.

"Et mon oncle et ma tante seraient furieux que j'ai échoué à me faire tuer encore une fois" rajouta Harry mentalement, ignorant que tout ce qu'il pensait était comme dit à voix haute, tout comme il ignora le murmure qu'Edward fit parvenir à l'ouïe vampirique de son père.

\- Bon, en ce cas contentez-vous de vous reposer, on en reparlera plus tard. Vous êtes tiré d'affaire mais encore très faible et votre corps doit se faire au sang neuf que je vous ais transfusé.

Harry acquiesça avant de refermer les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil, rassuré d'être loin de Voldemort, de ses mangemorts et du monde magique envahissant et dangereux, et que ce médecin ne semble pas décidé à alerter les autorités moldues tout de suite. Une fois qu'il fut rendormi, Carlisle et Edward discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Visiblement, ils avaient intérêt à cacher le jeune homme aux yeux du monde en espérant que son mystérieux monde magique ne retrouve pas sa trace. Curieux et inquiets, ils se demandaient dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds. Quand Harry réémergea quelques heures plus tard, Esmée était prête à lui servir un repas et Carlisle en profita pour présenter sa femme et son fils à Harry qui les salua poliment. Seulement quand Esmée déposa un plateau repas devant lui, leurs mains entrèrent en contact alors qu'Harry voulut l'aider. La fraîcheur peu ordinaire l'interpella et soudain il remarqua que ses trois hôtes avaient le même teint pâle, la même couleur d'yeux, la même prestance quasi-surnaturelle... Un bruyant "Vampires" éclata dans sa tête avant que la panique et les remarques contradictoires ne jouent au ping-pong surbondissant dans son crâne : "Je suis dans un nid de vampires ! Ils vont me bouffer ! D'ailleurs j'ai été mordu ! Mais je suis toujours humain... Comment et pourquoi m'ont-ils soigné ? Et pourquoi me nourrir ? Ils veulent m'engraisser pour que mon sang ait meilleur goût ? Et ils n'ont pas les yeux rouges." Tout ce tintamarre lui tourna la tête et Edward le rattrapa in-extremis, empêchant que son vertige le fasse se noyer dans le bol de soupe.

\- Eh là ! Doucement, on va pas te manger. On ne boit que du sang animal.

Harry se sentit soulagé, et intrigué. En cours ils n'avaient pas vu que les vampires pouvaient se nourrir d'autre chose que du sang humain. Est-ce que l'étrange couleur de leurs yeux venaient de là ? Edward s'empressa de rassurer ses parents sur le fait qu'Harry connaissait déjà pas mal de choses sur les vampires et qu'il les avait appris à l'école.

\- Bon, visiblement tu sais pour notre nature et de notre côté il est clair que tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire à savoir ce genre de choses et à te téléporter.

Tiens c'est vrai ça, il avait transplanné pour la première fois. Par contre il s'était désartibulé, heureusement que ce n'était qu'un bout d'épaule. C'était plutôt douloureux mais ça valait mieux que de se faire tuer par Voldemort. Par contre va savoir à quel endroit il avait atterri, normalement c'était instantané alors le décalage horaire était un peu inquiétant.

\- Hum, on est dans quel pays ?

\- Les Etats-Unis, état de Washington.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était pas la porte à côté ! C'est vrai qu'il avait voulu se retrouver loin du cimetière mais là ça n'allait pas être évident de rentrer, il n'avait aucun moyen de contact à moins qu'Hedwige ne le retrouve et il ne savait rien sur le monde magique des Etats-Unis. Et il n'avait ni l'argent ni les papiers d'identité pour rentrer en Angleterre en avion. Va expliquer à l'ambassade d'Angleterre qu'on l'avait kidnappé hier en Angleterre et qu'il se retrouvait ici le lendemain.

\- Merlin, je sais vraiment pas comment je vais rentrer en Angleterre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a largement de quoi t'offrir un billet d'avion et quand mon frère Jasper sera rentré il pourra te faire des faux papiers d'identité.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'être détecté ?

\- Comment crois-tu qu'on puisse voyager et ne pas attirer l'attention avec notre immortalité ? On change régulièrement de pays et d'identité pour recommencer un cycle de vie humaine.

\- Même si c'est assez ennuyeux de devoir toujours repasser les années lycées. Heureusement qu'on a plus de choix pour les études supérieures.

Effectivement, Harry adorait étudier à Poudlard - être loin des Dursley et avec ses amis surtout - mais avoir des devoirs à faire pour l'éternité c'était pas très enthousiasment, encore moins en devant ré-assister aux mêmes cours - l'ennui devait concurrencer celui d'assister aux cours de Binns.

\- Tu devras quand même rester ici un minimum, le temps que tes blessures cicatrisent. Les momies risquent de ne pas être tolérées à l'aéroport.

Harry pouffa, regardant d'un œil amusé son corps qui effectivement était pas mal recouvert par les bandages. De toute façon il ne se sentait pas de trop bouger son épaule pour l'instant et puis s'il voulait rassurer ses amis, il n'était pas très chaud de retourner sur le territoire de l'assassin lancé à ses trousses. Surtout quand le grand Dumbledore n'avait pas été très efficace dans sa protection. Déjà rien que le fait qu'il ait "oublié" d'empêcher les élèves majeurs de mettre le nom des élèves mineurs, était-ce de la sénilité ou une ouverture pour un éventuel plan de l'ennemi pour utiliser Harry comme appât ? Il avait beau avoir été réparti à Gryffondor, il en avait un peu marre de devoir jouer les héros. Il aimerait bien vivre la vie tranquille et ordinaire d'un jeune écolier. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule - l'autre épaule, merci Merlin - et le dénommé Edward lui sourit avec compassion.

\- Tu peux rester tout l'été si tu veux, ça te fera des vacances.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer...

\- Pas de problèmes mon chéri, nous serions ravi de t'accueillir parmi nous.

\- Et Esmée adore cuisiner, ça lui fera plaisir d'en avoir l'occasion.

\- Par contre on a des métamorphes dans le voisinage qui ne nous tolèrent que parce qu'on ne mord pas d'humain alors il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de sortir jusqu'à ce que la trace de la morsure s'atténue.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été mordu.

\- Je suis désolé, mon fils Jasper a un peu plus de mal avec le contrôle et apparaître ainsi saignant près de lui en pleine chasse, c'était trop. Et malheureusement il était plus près de toi que nous, il était sur toi avant que nous ayons pu l'arrêter. Heureusement on a pu l'éloigner rapidement et en aspirant le venin j'ai réussi à empêcher que tu ne sois transformé.

\- Merci, je suis un peu trop jeune pour faire un bon vampire. Et puis je suis un aimant à problèmes, vous n'auriez sûrement pas apprécié que je vous reste sur les bras.

\- On verra ça cet été. Nous autres vampires sommes plutôt doués pour la protection.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	4. Proie à aimer

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Ah l'été et ses amours adolescentes – même si l'un d'eux a 19 ans depuis 124 ans ^^

 **Proie saignante**

 **Chapitre 4 : Proie à aimer**

La guérison d'Harry avançait bien - un peu trop vite de l'avis de son médecin personnel alors sa magie devait être en cause - et Carlisle avait fait revenir ses enfants. D'abord Emmett et Rosalie. Harry avait été prévenu de leurs caractères respectifs mais quand il se retrouva face à eux pour la première fois il ne put que se demander si Draco n'avait pas une sœur cachée ? Quant à Emmett, l'avertissement était superflu, il avait exactement la même lueur dans les yeux que les jumeaux Weasley. Emmett l'adopta rapidement même si Edward devait lui rappeler régulièrement de faire plus attention, Harry était moins résistant qu'eux. Quand à Rosalie, si elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier, elle avait quand même été lui refaire sa garde-robe, refusant qu'il ne porte que des vêtements trop grands empruntés à ses frères et qui surtout n'était pas adaptés à son physique ! Visiblement elle ne plaisantait pas plus avec la mode qu'avec ses voitures.

Puis son agresseur était rentré avec sa petite-amie - qui s'était jeté sur lui en arrivant, jacassant comme quoi il était trop adorable et autres guimauveries féminines incompréhensibles. C'est avec la tête qui tourne qu'il finit par apercevoir le fameux Jasper qui gardait ses distances par précaution. Harry eut un coup au cœur en croisant son regard et bafouilla un quasi-inaudible "Euh...salut..." - pas grave il avait une ouïe de vampire - en espérant ne pas être en train de rougir comme un puceau - ce qu'il était. Jusqu'à présent il avait juste eu le béguin pour Olivier - qui ne pensait qu'au Quidditch - Cédric - qui sortait avec Cho et maintenant était mort - et Krum - qui courtisait Hermione. Et maintenant voilà qu'il tombait amoureux d'un vampire vivant à l'autre bout de la terre - ou presque - et de toute manière en couple. Il n'avait pas plus de chance en amour que pour le reste de sa vie on dirait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir mordu.

\- Hein ? Oh, c'est rien. C'est... pas votre faute si je...

\- ... **ressemblais à un steak saignant !**

Fier de sa répartie, Emmett donna un coup de coude à Harry en rigolant. Ce qui en plus de lui promettre un bleu lui fit perdre l'équilibre pour se retrouver... dans les bras de Jasper qui avait oublié les distances de sécurité pour l'empêcher de s'écraser par terre. Tandis que le reste de la famille faisait la leçon à la grande brute inconsciente, Jasper s'assura qu'il allait bien.

\- Ça va ?

\- Euh...oui, merci. Et toi ? Euh...vous ?

\- On ferait aussi bien de se tutoyer. Et je n'ai pas de problème. Ton sang est appétissant mais quand il n'est pas à buffet ouvert, il est moins... attirant que la normale. Non pas qu'il ne sente pas délicieusement mais c'est comme s'il était davantage masqué.

\- Oh. Tant mieux, alors.

Les jours qui suivirent, il se retrouva à plusieurs occasions à parler avec Jasper, notamment de toutes ces histoires de guerres, de stratégies et de rôles qu'on les avait forcés à endosser. Bizarrement il ne le voyait quasiment jamais avec Alice et rien dans leur comportement ne montrait qu'ils étaient en couple au contraire de Carlisle et Esmée, et de Rosalie et Emmett. Edward qui passait par là - il avait avoué être un télépathe indiscret au grand damne d'Harry - lui fit la faveur d'une explication.

\- Ah, on a oublié de te dire ? Alice est une voyante et elle a vu que dans un futur proche ils trouveraient tous deux des compagnons qu'ils aimeraient plus qu'ils ne s'aiment actuellement. Pour éviter de ruiner leurs chances quand ils les rencontreraient, ils ont décidé de rompre tout de suite pour s'habituer à ne plus se comporter comme un couple et éviter les quiproquos.

Ah. Est-ce à dire qu'il avait ses chances ou qu'un intrus allait bientôt surgir pour lui voler son Jasper ? Le sourire étrange d'Edward lui fit froid dans le dos. Ils pourraient utiliser leurs supers dons pour aider les gens au lieu de les mettre mal à l'aise !

\- Harry, ça va ? J'ai senti que tu étais mal à l'aise.

\- **Ah !** Oh, c'est rien, juste... Edward qui m'embête.

Et qui s'est tiré en vitesse vampirique avant que tu n'arrives - aussi en vitesse vampirique ? - pour améliorer ou empirer les choses. Harry n'avait ni une ouïe de vampire ni des dons de télépathie mais il aurait juré entendre Edward ricaner au loin.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une balade en forêt pour se changer les idées ?

\- Bonne idée. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux avec les loups ?

\- On restera loin de leur territoire pour qu'ils ne viennent pas nous embêter. De toute façon si on les croisait ils ne pourraient faire que des sous-entendus. Pour eux tu serais juste un humain normal qui ne doit pas apprendre pour leur talent de métamorphe pas plus que pour notre statut de vampire. Ils te diront juste que tu ne devrais pas traîner avec moi.

\- Eh bien ils en seront pour leur frais, je traîne avec qui je veux.

\- Et je suis heureux que tu veuilles bien traîner avec moi. Allons-y.

Harry essaya de calmer les rougeurs de ses joues avant de suivre Jasper dehors. C'était pas du jeu de sortir de telles phrases avec un tel regard ! Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait pu cuire plusieurs omelettes avec le nombre de fois où ses joues avaient chauffé sous le regard de Jasper. Il avait beau être peu doué en amour - enfin le pire c'était Ron - il était presque sûr que Jasper le draguait. Peut-être.

\- Tu devrais y aller plus franco, bro.

Harry cligna des yeux à la phrase qu'Edward venait de balancer à Jasper alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison et qu'Edward passait à côté d'eux dans sa Volvo avec Alice - certainement encore une virée shopping où Edward trompait son ennui en faisant la mule.

\- Edward te fait dire qu'il n'a rien d'un âne.

\- Foutu télépathe. N'empêche qu'il va servir de porteur à Alice.

\- Vrai. En attendant que dirais-tu que je sois ton porteur ?

\- ... hein ?

Soudain Harry fut dans les bras de Jasper qui s'élança et bientôt ils furent en haut d'un grand sapin qui surplombait la forêt à peu de distance de la maison.

\- Wouha !

\- Belle vue, non ?

\- Oui.

Harry regardait tout autour, c'était presque comme être sur son balai, le vent balayait son visage et le paysage s'étalait sous ses yeux, promesse de liberté. Mais Jasper était bien plus confortable que son balai, et s'il ne pouvait pas voler aussi haut, grimper rapidement en haut des arbres compensait. Et à défaut de voler il pouvait toujours sauter sans dommage - pour lui, le sol c'est une autre histoire.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Hein...que...quoi...il...je...? Le cerveau d'Harry se perdit entre surchauffe et explosion de joie, et sa bouche se prit pour une carpe à vouloir donner une réponse sans recevoir de phrase à formuler. Jasper, qui semblait un peu stressé, sourit et lui referma la bouche d'un doigt sous le menton, ce qui fit rougir Harry qui se calma... avant que son cœur ne s'emballe à son tour quand Jasper se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'y eut plus aucun mot d'échangé jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée ne les fasse descendre de leur petit nuage - aussi appelé grand sapin - en appelant à table. Les jours qui suivirent ils bavardèrent et se câlinèrent - assez sagement, Jasper avait peur de le blesser avec sa force et puis même si le sang d'Harry sentait moins fort il sentait quand même toujours appétissant. Mais ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble et Harry commença à réfléchir à comment faire de cette histoire d'amour de vacances une histoire d'amour pour la vie - et même l'éternité, après tout il sortait avec un **vampire immortel**. Vu comme les gens avaient réagi en découvrant que Rémus était un loup-garou - alors qu'il n'avait mordu personne - il n'avait pas envie de savoir comment ils réagiraient en découvrant qu'il sortait avec un vampire. Encore plus s'il décidait d'en devenir un pour rester l'éternité avec Jasper. Quoiqu'il y avait une autre solution. Harry se souvenait des cours sur les vampires. Si les moldus étaient forcément tués ou transformés par le venin, les sorciers et d'autres créatures magiques pouvaient créer un lien particulier de calice où ils devenaient la source de nourriture du vampire. Harry se concentra pour retrouver le processus qu'il avait cherché par pure curiosité. Le vampire devait mordre et boire une gorgée de sang sans injecter de venin, puis il devait faire boire une gorgée de son propre "sang" avant... d'avoir un rapport sexuel où il remordait en injectant du venin cette fois. Le jeune Harry avait rougi en lisant ça et s'était empressé de remettre le livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Au moins comme ça c'était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Alors, vampire ou calice ? Harry n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de la morsure de Jasper mais il lui semblait que le livre disait que la morsure devenait - hum - aphrodisiaque pour le calice. Et il était quand même un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir chasser d'adorables animaux pour les saigner, sans compter que ce serait vraiment dommage de devoir renoncer à la cuisine d'Esmée. Et puis s'il y avait une seule chose qu'Harry aimait dans son apparence, c'était bien les yeux verts de sa mère.

Décidé, Harry alla retrouver Jasper pour lui demander de faire de lui son calice - et de le dépuceler par la même occasion mais il n'allait sûrement pas avouer ça.

\- Ha ha !

Foutu Edward. Bon, il espérait que Jasper serait d'accord pour se nourrir de lui. C'était un peu contraire aux règles de la maison mais il ne tuerait personne et puis il avait toujours eu plus de mal que les autres avec le régime animalien. Sans compter le nombre de fois où il lui mordillait amoureusement le cou... juste au niveau de la carotide.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	5. Compagnon à saigner amoureusement

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Au final, Harry n'est plus une proie. Ou alors une proie attitrée ?

 **Proie saignante**

 **Epilogue : Compagnon à saigner amoureusemen t**

Un an plus tard, Harry Potter était devenu Harry Platt, fils adoptif de Carlisle et Esmée - dont il était prétendument un lointain parent - et petit-ami - et calice - de Jasper Hale, et portait toujours un bandeau ou un bandana pour cacher sa cicatrice. Ses amis lui manquait encore un peu mais outre qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié pardonné sa crise de jalousie à Ron, il se méfiait des tendances d'Hermione a toujours tout savoir mieux que les autres et à avertir les adultes quand elle pensait qu'ils seraient plus à même de gérer la situation. Or là, on parlait de son bonheur et de la vie de son compagnon. Donc que le monde magique aille voir chez Rogue s'il y était, lui était très bien ici. Ils auraient sûrement tous été horrifiés qu'il soit le compagnon d'un vampire - horreur, une créature sombre ! Pas étonnant que ce pauvre Rémus soit pauvre et célibataire - alors que Jasper était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour être heureux - et il n'était plus réveillé par ses cauchemars maintenant que Jasper veillait sur son sommeil avec son don - et Harry était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Jasper pour vivre plus détendu. Depuis qu'il se nourrissait d'Harry, le sang des autres humains ne l'attirait plus et aller à l'école avait cessé d'être une torture.

Harry et Jasper étaient sur leur petit nuage - ou plus exactement étaient souvent en haut de leur grand sapin ou dans la chambre de Jasper - et tout le monde était heureux - sauf Harry quand il avait dû rattraper son retard d'éducation moldue pour se joindre aux autres à l'école. La rentrée avait au moins apporté une chose de bien : il n'avait plus à se sentir désolé pour Alice. En effet, elle avait flashé sur une nouvelle. Ou plus exactement Edward avait été attiré par le sang de Bella et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle - après s'être éloigné avant de finalement revenir - et ensuite quand il l'avait introduit à ses frères et sœurs, Alice était devenue sa meilleure copine en un clin d'œil mais se comportait d'une manière un peu trop proche et tactile avec elle. Maintenant les deux Cullen semblaient en compétition pour l'attention de Bella que ça ne semblait pas déranger. Mais comme le pouvoir d'Edward ne marchait pas sur elle - la chanceuse - pas moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. En tout cas Alice semblait amusée, Edward irrité - ça lui apprendra à toujours s'amuser à l'embêter avec ce qu'il lisait dans sa tête - et la cancaneuse en chef de l'école - une certaine Jessica qu'Harry évitait comme la peste - était ravie de toute cette animation !

FIN

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et au plaisir de lire celles de ce dernier chapitre

J'avoue que vos questions et vos attentes m'ont troublée et je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas modifier ce chapitre ou en insérer un avant. Finalement j'ai décidé de laisser tel que je l'avais écrit et de vous le livrer avant de partir en vacances. Je réfléchirais si je fais des bonus mais je ne promets rien - et puis si je fais la scène de passage en calice ça va changer le rating alors que c'est l'un des points de cette fic de rester sur les sentiments sans faire monter la température.


	6. Bonus 1 De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se demandaient ce que devient le monde magique anglais depuis la disparition de Harry et Cédric

 **Proie saignante**

 **Bonus 1 : De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique**

Suite à la mystérieuse disparition de deux participants avec le trophée et l'information tragique que la tapisserie des Diggory indiquait que leur fils était mort - bizarrement ça n'était pas venu à l'idée de Dumbledore d'installer un système identique pour Harry – le tournoi des trois sorciers avait été interdit à nouveau et surtout le ministre avait été destitué. Le nouveau ministre Scrimgeour avait pris la situation d'une main de fer - en s'assurant quelques alliés Serpentard en dehors du système.

Bizarrement quelques semaines plus tard, Dumbledore se faisait révoquer de sa position de directeur pour mise en danger d'enfant sous sa garde, Voldemort et quelques mangemorts se retrouvaient à Azkaban en attendant leur procès - personne ne savait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés entre les pattes des aurors même si certains chuchotaient qu'on avait souvent vu le Ministre descendre chez les langues de plomb et que si nombre de soit-disant imperiumés de la première guerre se retrouvaient à nouveau devant la justice, l'espion Snape manquait à l'appel, faisant ses cours comme si de rien n'était - quoique qu'un regard attentif aurait pu discerner la qualité supérieure inusité de ses robes et qu'un petit air supérieur s'échappait de son habituel masque impassible.

Les allégations sous veritaserum du mage noir comme quoi Harry avait tenté un transplannage en étant à moitié mort convainquirent la plupart des gens qu'il y était resté et on plaignit le nouvellement innocenté Sirius Black qu'on avait dû envoyer à Sainte Mangouste pour dépression. On avait d'ailleurs dû lui confisquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dont il avait hérité après qu'il ait essayé de se suicider en se cachant dessous. Les médicomages espéraient néanmoins qu'il finisse par remonter la pente vu que son ami Lupin venait le voir souvent - maintenant qu'il sortait avec Tonks qui faisait bouillir la marmite, il n'avait plus besoin de courir de job minable en job illégal et pouvait se concentrer sur être un parfait mari au foyer et un soutien indéfectible pour son ami. Et Tonks venait régulièrement mettre de la couleur dans la cellule trop blanche du cousin de sa mère.

On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de Mr et Mme Diggory qui avaient insisté pour voir une dernière fois leur fils contre le conseil des aurors et des médicomages. Même s'ils étaient déjà sur la mauvaise pente depuis que leur fils était annoncé mort, voir son cadavre déchiqueté n'avait pas arrangé les choses et leurs proches inquiets commençaient à parler de les interner eux aussi à St Mangouste.

Si la plupart des gens s'apitoyaient sur le tragique des événements déclencheurs, tout le monde se félicitait surtout que celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été embrassé par un détraqueur et que nombre de mangemorts réchappés de la première guerre avaient cette fois-ci été mis sous les verrous, assurant le monde sorcier d'une paix encore plus durable sous la main ferme mais juste de leur nouveau ministre. Harry Potter était passé de héros à martyre, Cédric Diggory avait frôlé la gloire éternelle pour ne récupérer qu'un titre de dommage collatéral et Scrimgeour était entré dans l'histoire comme l'homme de la situation.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Bonus 2 Gnap gnap

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se demandaient ce que les métamorphes penseraient en découvrant que Jasper avait mordu un humain.

 **Proie saignante**

 **Bonus 2 : Gnap gnap  
**

C'était la première fois que Seth patrouillait dans la forêt. Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la transformation et la contrôler un minimum. Sam l'avait jugé prêt à intégrer les missions de la meute, et notamment les rondes en forêt au grand damne de sa grande sœur qui le jugeait trop jeune pour se balader tout seul dans des bois infestés de vampires. Comme si les autres membres de la patrouille ne pouvait pas le rejoindre rapidement avec le lien mental, et de toute façon ils avaient bien dit que les vampires les craignaient car ils étaient aussi rapides et bien plus fort ? Donc il n'avait rien à craindre, c'est les humains normaux qui étaient à protéger. En plus contrairement aux autres membres de la tribu, Seth était plutôt heureux de la présence d'un coven de vampires végétariens. Déjà ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux, ensuite ils étaient sympathiques - de l'avis de Seth - et soucieux comme ils étaient de respecter le traité, si jamais ils tombaient sur un vampire en maraude, ils le feraient sûrement partir. Donc c'était des alliés pour la protection contre les méchants vampires et il n'y avait rien à craindre d'eux contrairement à ce que pensaient ces butés d'anciens. Embry et Jacob avec qui il patrouillait acquiescèrent mentalement, même si Jacob était un peu plus réservé. Tant que les Cullen restaient entre eux ça allait mais il n'appréciait pas trop que deux d'entre eux soient en train de tourner autour de sa fragile Bella. Embry souffla un "jaloux" alors que Seth pouffait au "fragile". Maladroite il le voulait bien, mais Bella n'avait rien d'une fragile poupée de porcelaine.  
Un bruit le tira de ses ricanements, et il se reconcentra sur son environnement. Se rapprochant des froissements et des murmures, l'odeur lui indiqua qu'un vampire et un humain étaient en présence. Il reconnut rapidement la voix de Jasper qui le rassura même si les mots doux qu'il échangeait avec un garçon l'interloquèrent. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les homosexuels mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à flirter avec de fragiles humains en ce moment ! Jacob souligna que maintenant ils étaient d'accord tout en en ordonnant à Embry de bifurquer. Mieux valait rejoindre Seth, ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir un mot sur les consignes de sécurité avec le Cullen. Quil - qui faisait le guet à la réserve - approuva. Leah les écorcherait vifs s'ils laissaient son petit frère essayer de sermonner un vampire.  
\- Hmmm. Mors-moi Jasper.  
Par le grand manitou ! Cet humain un brin masochiste n'avait aucune idée de la morsure qu'il risquait de recevoir ! Et Jasper qui avait le moins de contrôle de tous les Cullen... Se précipitant pour stopper les mamours mortels, Seth arriva sur un théâtre plus avancé qu'il n'avait imaginé aux douces paroles échangées : Jasper et l'humain étaient nus et déjà bien imbriqués. Malgré le choc, son esprit eut le temps de remarquer plusieurs morsures de vampire cicatrisées sur le corps de l'humain avant qu'il ne fuit au signal de l'intensification des ébats :  
 **\- Ouuui, prends-moi plus vite, plus fort !**  
C'est un Seth traumatisé - sans compter le reste des métamorphes qui avaient récupéré bien malgré eux le souvenir mental des événements - qui refusa de retourner patrouiller hors de leur territoire, appuyé par une Leah furieuse qui voulait écorcher vifs les attentistes à la pudeur. Les anciens étaient perdus : certes Jasper avait mordu un humain, mais celui-ci n'était ni mort ni transformé. Et il en redemandait ! Peut-être était-ce un équivalant de leur empreinte ? Un humain destiné à l'amour de Jasper et pour qui le venin du vampire se retrouvait sans effet ? Un Bill écarlate se contenta de glisser à Carlisle qu'il devrait veiller à ce que ses enfants ne jouent pas les exhibitionnistes, ignorant la remarque sur les "métamorphes nudistes" murmuré par un Emmett qui était malheureusement passé à ce moment à l'hôpital pour ramener le portable que Carlisle avait oublié à la maison.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

PS : Jasper met des lentilles pour cacher le rouge de ses yeux et comme lui et Harry ne traînent pas dans Forks et vont rarement près des limites du territoire de la réserve, aucun indien n'avait jusqu'alors croisé leur chemin pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.


	8. Bonus 3 : Y'a du mariage dans l'air

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Jamais 2 sans 3. Pour ceux qui se demandaient si Sirius remonterait la pente.

 **Proie saignante**

 **Bonus 3 : Y'a du mariage dans l'air  
**

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Bella avait commencé à faire partie de leur vie et après divers événements, elle allait enfin faire partie de leur famille ! Au grand bonheur d'Edward, même si Alice continuait de l'embêter en flirtant avec Bella qui se contentait de rire en lui disant d'arrêter de taquiner Edward. Et dire qu'elle allait servir de témoin à son mariage ! Enfin ça restait toujours mieux que le loup qui en pinçait pour Bella et en voulait toujours à Jasper et Harry pour avoir fait malgré eux son éducation sexuelle alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. D'ailleurs les loups n'étaient pas très chauds pour le mariage entre un vampire et une humaine, le contre-exemple d'Harry qui lui se faisait mordre les perturbant encore davantage. Mais c'était le choix de Bella et après avoir combattu aux côté des Cullen contre des vampires assoiffés de sang, le traité de paix avait plus ou moins remplacé le traité de se tenir à distance. Tout le monde préparait donc le mariage avec plus ou moins d'entrain et de bonne volonté.

Harry était plutôt enthousiaste, surtout que ça lui permettait d'imaginer d'autant mieux à quoi ressemblerait son propre mariage. Il avait cru s'évanouir sous l'émotion quand Jasper lui avait demandé sa main - pas qu'elle ne lui appartienne pas déjà comme tout le reste d'Harry. Ils pensaient faire la cérémonie d'ici un ou deux ans. La seule chose qui chagrinait Harry était qu'il aurait bien voulu inviter certains de ces anciens amis. La peur pour sa sécurité et celle de son compagnon l'avait retenu de chercher à les joindre jusqu'à présent mais ils lui manquaient, surtout Sirius. Le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans le monde magique. Avait-il été déclaré mort suite à sa disparition ? Voldemort avait-il cherché à reprendre le pouvoir ? A défaut de mieux, il suivait la presse anglaise et l'absence de morts de masse mystérieuses lui avait laissé pensé que le mage noir n'était pas en activité. Seule solution : aller faire un tour incognito sur le chemin de traverse et choper la gazette du sorcier. Justement Alice trépignait que ça faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient pas allé à la Fashion Week de Londres.

Toute la famille prit donc l'avion pour Londres, laissant les jeunes mariés allé passer leur lune de miel sur l'île privée d'Esmée. Ils profitèrent d'une journée nuageuse pour qu'un Harry habilement déguisé les introduise sur le chemin de traverse pour glaner toutes les informations possibles. Harry crut s'étouffer quand Alice se mit à bavarder avec une Auror en patrouille et qu'elles sympathisèrent au point de se donner rendez-vous à la fin de son service. Ils étaient censés garder profil bas pour que personne ne le reconnaisse ! Surtout qu'ils avaient découvert qu'Harry était déclaré mort et que ça serait pratique qu'il le reste. Mais comme d'habitude Alice **savait** ce qu'elle faisait. Après les avoir lâché pendant une heure pour aller boire un verre avec la dénommée Tonks, elle revint avec une invitation pour elle et sa famille de touristes à venir déjeuner le lendemain chez Tonks et son mari _Remus_. Harry fut surpris et heureux pour le maraudeur. Avec sa condition ça n'avait pas dû être évident de trouver quelqu'un qui l'accepte. D'un autre côté une Auror exubérante aux cheveux roses n'était pas le genre de personne attachée aux préjugés. Harry s'inquiéta néanmoins si le loup-garou n'aura pas du mal à supporter la présence des vampires mais Alice le rassura que comme les métamorphes il trouverait juste leur odeur peu attrayante et éprouverait une méfiance instinctive, et qu'en plus il ne partageait visiblement pas les opinions tranchées des indiens.

Le lendemain c'est donc un coven de vampires qui se présenta à la porte du charmant cottage à de nombreuses lieues de Londres - heureusement qu'il y avait un train express et un bus, Tonks devait utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour aller travailler. L'Auror les accueillit en étant remontée sur ressort et Harry se demanda si elle n'était pas la jumelle cachée d'Alice. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui serrer la main que Remus surgit brusquement en criant "Harry" et le temps de tous les dévisager il agrippa le-dit Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Un Harry à moitié étouffé par l'étreinte se demanda "Comment ?" avant de se rappeler qu'un des points forts des loup-garous était l'odorat. Une cavalcade vit surgir une cavalerie qui le délivra... avant de l'étouffer à son tour, laissant à peine le temps à Harry de reconnaître son parrain avant d'avoir le visage plaqué contre un gilet dont les boutons n'étaient pas des plus confortables. Heureusement Sirius lui prit vite le visage pour le détailler sous toutes les coutures, le noyant sous les questions de comment il allait, ce qui s'était passé, etc. Harry était ému aux larmes et s'en voulait d'avoir autant tardé par peur du monde magique, laissant son parrain souffrir en le croyant mort. Autant dire que ce pauvre Jasper était un peu noyé sous les émotions. Heureusement Alice apaisa la situation.

\- Dis donc Harry, tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton parrain adoré était aussi séduisant.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas probablement déjà "vu". Le-dit parrain relâcha son filleul pour dévisager la jeune femme. Un sourire charmeur fleurit sur son visage.

\- Et si tu nous présentais tes charmants amis Harry ?

Vu comme il dévorait Alice du regard, Harry n'était pas sûr que les autres "amis" l'intéressent particulièrement.

\- Eh bien, voici la famille Cullen qui m'a recueilli et soigné après que j'ai transplanné par accident alors que Voldemort était occupé à me transformer en charpie.

Il ignora le murmure "steak saignant" venant d'Emmett pour poursuivre les présentations :

\- Voici Carlisle et Esmée, leur fille Alice, leur fils Emmett, sa petite-amie Rosalie et son frère Jasper qui est mon... petit-ami.

Sirius cessa de fixer Alice pour se tourner vers celui qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur son filleul adoré et Harry arrêta de respirer. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'avoir un parrain maraudeur ne paraissait plus cool mais plutôt inquiétant. Jasper affronta le regard acéré de celui qui tenait assurément le rôle de son beau-père. Bizarrement alors qu'il s'agissait d'un simple humain - enfin sorcier tout de même - il avait l'impression que le loup-garou aurait été beaucoup plus accommodant malgré ses instincts. Il allait éviter de lui demander immédiatement la main d'Harry.

\- Alors comme ça vous sortez avec mon filleul ?

Jasper ne broncha pas au ton intimidant. Les sentiments de ce type lui disaient clairement qu'il **voulait** l'intimider.

\- Oui sir. Je l'aime et il partage mes sentiments. Je vous promets de tout faire pour le protéger et le rendre heureux.

\- Tu y as tout intérêt si tu ne veux pas découvrir de quoi sont capables les Black en matière de vengeance.

Et bien il ne savait pas qui étaient ces "Black" mais la sincérité venimeuse qui se dégageait de cet homme lui laissait à penser qu'ils étaient bien plus vicieux et dangereux que le spécimen poilu irritant qu'ils avaient à la réserve.

\- Bon, et si on passait au déjeuner ?

L'entrain de Tonks détendit l'atmosphère mais Remus fit remarquer un détail auquel les Cullen avaient complétement oublié de penser :

\- Sauf que je ne crois pas qu'on ait le genre de nourriture qu'il faudrait pour une bonne part de nos invités.

Le regard interrogatif qu'il reçut de sa femme et de son meilleur ami lui révéla que ni l'Auror ni l'ex-Auror n'avaient été fichus de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en présence de vampires. A se demander ce qu'ils apprenaient en formation. Il ferait peut-être mieux de prendre Sirius à part pour lui rappeler les différentes options en matière de gérer une relation avec une vampire avant qu'il ne décide de se précipiter dans le lit de la belle-soeur d'Harry sans y penser à deux fois - ou même y penser tout court. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se rappelait que si Tonks et Sirius semblaient en charge de la maisonnée de par leur dynamisme - terme poli pour qualifier leur hyperactivité incurable - au final ça restait lui l'Alpha de la meute parce que sinon qui sait dans quelles catastrophes ils se seraient embarqués - en plus de celles qu'il n'avait pas pu prévenir. Et il ne voulait pas arriver au moment où Sirius réaliserait qu'un Harry non transformé en vampire signifiait qu'il servait vraisemblablement de garde-manger à son petit-ami. Surtout vu la teinte légèrement différente des yeux du dit petit-ami par rapport à ceux de sa famille qui avaient tout de vampires végétariens. Il devait mettre des lentilles. Remus soupira et la dénommée Alice lui envoya un regard compréhensif. Au moins il ne serait plus seul pour faire face aux tempêtes, ces vampires lui avaient l'air de gens posés et réfléchis... sauf le grand costaud qui avait un je ne sais quoi qui lui rappelait les jumeaux Weasley.

FIN

Cette fois c'est la fin les gens.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
